coolcoolcoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot: Ascension Springs Screaming
scension Springs Screaming (Season 3) Season 3 will have 20 episodes. This season's story arc revolves around The Sea Witch. S3 E1: The Kraken While in Aurora Skies for Lindy's wedding, the storms family encounter a kraken. Season Premiere S3 E2: Here We Go Again The cousins begin trying to further their understanding of the kraken and what it wants. S3 E3: No Trespassing Laws preventing Beach Access. Rebels throw a secret party on beach. S3 E4: The New Felix Felix realizes his personality has changed. He wants to win Sebastian's approval to date Petunia. Gwen goes kraken hunting. S3 E5: It's My Party Celebrating Aluna's birthday. The sea witch takes a life. {Character Death: Hugh} S3 E6: I'll Cry if I Want to Lilian wants vengeance on the sea witch for the town's latest fatality. S3 E7: Operation: Zero Traveling to Island Zero to find more kraken. S3 E8: The Tale of a Sad Fae The cousins encounter Fitch Douglas while in Island Zero. He wants to travel to Ascension Springs with them. Luke and Lara's relationship is on the rocks. Special Guest Star: Greyson Waters S3 E9: Mermaid Gatto Lindy arrives in Island Zero to help discover the sea witch's weakness. S3 E10: Homecoming Returning home. Petunia tells Felix she wants to go to Sims State University. Lara and Luke rekindle. Special Guest Star: Greyson Waters {Mid-Season Finale} S3 E11: Ascension Springs Bleeding In this Bloodlines crossover, Kayla and Tanner hear about Ascension Springs and come to see if humans and supernaturals really can co-exist there. However after the re-emmergence of a kraken forces Kayla and Tanner to team up with the town's most famous cousins. S3 E12: Rehearsal Wedding rehearsal for Luke and Lara. Felix tells Petunia goodbye. {Considered as Mid-Season Premiere} S3 E13: I Do's and Don'ts Luke and Lara tie the knot. Lindy and Karl disagree over whether or not they should have a baby. Gwen receives some surprising news. S3 E14: Anchors Gwen retreats to Sims State to grieve over her shocking news with her family. Felix visits Petunia. Brandon North and Leah Monroe guest star. S3 E15: Guess Who Who's Staying Forever Lindy and Karl consider building their future in Ascension Springs. Felix has mixed feelings. S3 E16: The See-er A new supernatural being moves in to town catching everyone's attention. S3 E17: Father's Day Luke's biological son Christian whom he gave up for adoption lands up on his doorstep asking for a relationship. S3 E18: The Pollinator Lilian's cheating in a gardening competition using her magic has unexpected catastrophic results. S3 E19-20: The Big Bad Fairy Fitch and the sea witch escape Island Zero and vow revenge on the Storms family. Special Guest Star: Greyson Waters {Season Finale} Season 4 was renewed Tuesday June 21, 2016 ahead of the mid season premiere. However July 29, 2016 it was confirmed that Season 3 would conclude the series. However a fan petition to renew it was later released online. It received 5,479 digital signatures. The show was picked up by SimFlix for Season 4 on August 9, 2016